


Challenge Accepted

by WonderWells



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Chest Appreciation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Sonia is also here to be Leon's logic and Sebastian is here because he's the first NPC I remembered, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, The amount of kissing in this fic is for lack of a better word - a lot, Very small amount of Hurt/Comfort, also light, oh yeah also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Finding out that Leon has been effectively single for the better part of forever came as a surprise and shock that even the purple-haired boy seemed embarrassed to bring up. Even more so when Leon asked for a favor that Raihan couldn't refuse. After all, who was he to deny anything from the Champion of Galar? But was teaching your rival how to kiss a challenge, a dare, or something more? Oh, Raihan thought with a wicked grin, this will be fun.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 627





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 4 days to edit and thus different quality of edits are in different areas. Sometime's you'll find I may have messed up a tense, other times I may have added too many comma's. Most of the time you'll find I don't know anything about compound sentences or the English language despite it being my only language - making run-ons my primary form of writing. But do you want to read about Leon having to challenge Raihan to "teach" him how to kiss and whoopsies too many feelings involved and now we're kissing and bro...dont stop...??? Cool, you've come to the right place. 
> 
> But no seriously it does get steamy and spicy and you can totally skip over that if you want by reading the epilogue at the end. You'll know when things are starting to heat up for real. At first, this started out just as a make-out fic but ended up I really wanted to touch Leon's naked chest and if I can't do it then Raihan can.

Everyone knew that Raihan was Leon’s greatest rival. At first the Dragon-Type Gym Leader self-appointed that title to himself, but after many moons passed with Raihan being the only trainer in all of Galar that could stand up to Leon, that title became well known across the region. Although Raihan loved knowing that only he had the strength to face the Champion and last the longest out of anyone to fight him to date, his 10 - 0 loss streak did put a slight damper on his mood. Losing to Leon was a feat in its own, as the Champion didn’t just fight anyone who asked (or he would be constantly inundated with fights,) but the idea of winning against Leon was what kept him going. 

All he had to do was just get one win, which while the thought was simple enough, the actuality of the scenario realistically happening was near impossible. But pokemon fighting wasn’t their only rivalry. Over the years they had a score to keep in different areas as well. And currently, if Raihan had to take a guess, that also meant relationships. 

Leon was currently standing in front of Raihan with his head down and face hidden behind his hat, blush becoming more prominent after pulling Raihan into the empty Hammerlocke stadium locker room. Raihan had his hands in his hoodie pockets, leaning back against the locked door with his signature snarky grin on his face, replaying Leon’s words over in his head. 

“I need a favor,” he had said, looking everywhere but at Raihan as he continued, “have you ever been in a relationship before?” 

Raihan’s eyebrows had risen slightly, curious to see where this conversation was going. Not that he was ever going to judge him in any way; after all, other than being his greatest rival Leon was also probably his closest friend. 

“Define relationship,” he started, “because if you’re talking about something serious then...no. But if you are talking have I had past flings then well, I mean Leon you’ve seen my Poke-Gram.” 

Leon has seen pictures in the past, both from paparazzi and on Raihan’s own social media pages, but nothing was ever official and he never thought to ask until now. 

“Okay well um…” 

Leon ground the sole of his shoe into the floor, ducking his head behind his hat into the position they were in now. It wasn’t like Leon to be nervous about something, especially alone with his rival in a private room. Raihan couldn’t even remember the last time Leon seemed to even stutter or think about the words coming out of his mouth without a second thought. So he continued to stay quiet, patiently waiting for the other to start talking. 

“You’ve kissed someone before right?” Leon managed to say, swallowing thickly as he finally raised his head when he gathered enough confidence to look at Raihan directly. 

The blush spread across his cheeks, eyebrows scrunched together in such a way that Raihan could not tell if it was from frustration or embarrassment. 

“Yes? What is this about Leon?” 

A beat of silence passed between them, Raihan watching now with nervousness in his gut as he waited for the other to answer him. 

“I...I need some advice. Or a favor, or something. I want to kiss?” 

The words came out as a high pitched question, Leon going back to hiding behind his hat and hair as he turned to start pacing in the locker room. Raihan stood in silence, eyes wide and curiosity peaked. 

“Okay? And why are you telling me? Also, wait-” he grabbed Leon’s shoulder, pulling the others frantic paced attention back, “-you haven’t kissed anyone before? Ever!?” 

Raihan knew that Leon was never seen in PUBLIC with any romantic partner, and during media Q and A’s if the topic ever came up Leon would quickly divert to another excuse. But the fact that the Champion of Galar never had a romantic interest seemed to almost be unrealistic. 

After all, Raihan conceded, Leon was probably the second most attractive person alive (next to himself of course.) Leon was athletic, strong in every sense of the word, charming, and almost too nice for his own good. He was responsible and looked out for everyone, even people he didn’t know. And sure, his fashion choices were questionable, and his air-headedness combined with his lack of directional sense was a quirk of its own, but those were little things that Raihan couldn’t see any problem with once someone realized how amazing Leon was overall. Not to mention being the undefeatable champion probably helped quite a bit as well. 

Finding out that Leon has been effectively single for the better part of forever came as a surprise and shock that even the purple-haired boy seemed embarrassed to bring up. 

“I have an interest in someone but...they’re…listen okay,” Leon pulled back slightly, turning to face Raihan fully to look up to his tall companion as he continued, “I just don’t want to be inexperienced at something like this. And besides, you always push me to my best and - Raihan I challenge you to teach me how to kiss.” 

It was more like a dare with the way that Leon challenged him - hand outstretched and finger pointed directly at him with barely a breath away from Raihan’s own face. The entire challenge was laughable, so much so that Raihan couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, turning into a full-blown guffaw that only worsened Leon’s embarrassment as they both sat down on one of the metallic benches. 

“I’m serious!” Leon almost whined, Raihan having to cover his mouth behind his hand to stifle his amusement as he tried to die down his own forming blush. 

Leon was headstrong, a go-getter that made him the Champion he was today. But here he was with Raihan and asking him, no - CHALLENGING him to teach him how to kiss. 

“Now I’m not saying no,” Raihan started, turning to face the now pouting boy which almost made him entirely start laughing again, “but why me?” 

Raihan had to admit, he was entirely curious in not only who Leon was apparently ROMANTICALLY trying to impress, but also why did he even ask him? While there was no secret regarding Raihan’s sexuality in the slightest, the Gym Leader would have guessed that he wouldn’t have been Leon’s first choice. Practically every other person in Galar would quite literally jump at the PROSPECT of being the Champion’s kissing partner. 

“You’re my greatest rival. You’ve never judged me or doubted me and...and I trust you,” Leon said honestly, sitting up straight to look into Raihan’s eyes. 

The bluntness of the response, plus the speed at which he answered told Raihan that he was serious. The objectively open and direct reply catching Raihan off-guard as he pulled his headband-hat down slightly in a slightly flustered display. Leon took the initiative to scoot closer upon seeing Raihan break eye contact, pushing his weight up against the other’s side with a smirk on his face as he took back control of the conversation by saying, 

“So, will you?” 

Raihan clicked his tongue, darting it out to wet his suddenly dry lips as he peered down at Leon, catching the Champion looking at his mouth before bringing his gaze back up to Raihan’s eyes. 

“Arceus, you’re going to be the end of me,” Raihan whispered to himself, sighing in acceptance as he continued, “as your greatest rival I could never turn down a challenge from you.” 

Leon rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide back a wide grin that made Raihan’s heart flutter at the sight. Leon was so close, the proposal he offered making Raihan’s pace quicken, feeling anticipation for something indescribable bloom in his chest as continued to look over Leon’s face. 

“So...do you like..want to start now... or?” 

It was Raihan’s turn to be unsure of what to say as he asked, the question still weighing on his tongue as he watched Leon look off to the side in contemplation as he pulled back into his own space with a hum escaping his lips. 

“Sure,” Leon started, dragging Raihan out of his thoughts as he turned to straddle the bench, fully facing his rival as he said, “but you lead. I don’t know what I’m doing here.” 

“You’re overthinking this is what you are doing,” Raihan hypocritically replied, moving closer as he put a hand down between them, shifting his weight to balance himself as he leaned in closer to Leon. 

In return Leon jumped slightly when Raihan grabbed his chin, closing his eyes tightly when he could feel the other’s breath on his face. 

“Relax,” Raihan whispered, “it’s just me.” 

Even though his voice was barely audible Leon heard him as loud as a speaker, his thoughts jumbling but managing focus on the fact that Raihan was right. It was just him, and he wasn’t anything or anyone to be afraid of. Leon forced himself to relax, thinking back to the arena, Raihan standing in front of him before their match started. He was always the calmest then, with his rival in front of him, right before the heat of battle. 

Raihan didn’t move further until he saw Leon’s closed eyes relax before tilting the Champion’s chin up, leaning forward until the rim of Leon’s hat knocked against his forehead. 

“Your stupid hat,” Raihan said as he gripped the edge, “take this off.” 

Raihan didn’t mean to command so forcefully, but whatever comeback Leon had on his lips died instantly, eyes widening slightly at the peering look Raihan directed at him. The demand sent a spike of want through Leon, quickly removing his hat as his hand brushing over Raihan’s fingertips. The touch alone reverberating another tingle through his system, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as the offending crown was taken off fully. 

Leon gulped silently, watching as Raihan’s eyes moved to just below the edge of his turtle-neck before back up to his face, the fluorescent lights above casting shadows against Raihan that made him look even more ferocious with a powerful glint in his eye. 

“Kiss me?” Leon whispered, asking with a high tilt in his voice, almost wanting to add a “please,” at the end. 

Raihan didn’t grab Leon’s chin this time but instead weaved his fingers into Leon’s own as the hat dropped to the ground in a soft thump when Raihan closed his eyes and leaned in completely. The Dragon-Type Gym Leader’s lips were warm but rough, small scratches littering the surface. But Leon didn’t mind as he slipped his own eyes closed, unsure if he should be moving or what he should do with his other hand that wasn’t currently on fire in Raihan’s palm.

Raihan hummed as he pushed forward more against Leon’s lips as he whispered, ”you can move too. Follow me.” 

So Leon did, following the minuscule differences and leaning up, bringing his hand up to lay against Raihan’s arm that was balancing the other forward. Leon felt like a nervous wreck, his thoughts churning into overdrive at how Raihan smelled, the closeness of their proximity, Raihan’s hand in his own, everything about him sending sparks of affection throughout his system. When Raihan pulled back Leon chased after his lips unconsciously, trying to follow that warmth that fueled an overwhelming urge inside of him. 

Raihan chuckled slightly as Leon’s eyes snapped open, looking up to his rival with a mixture of want and nervous anticipation. The gym leader stretched down to pick up the fallen hat, dusting the non-existing dirt off of it before turning to Leon’s stunned silent face as he said, 

“That was Lesson 1. But tell me, what do I get if I win this challenge?” 

“Huh?” Leon blinked, realizing that his favor did turn into a challenge technically as the rules were not specified before they started. 

“After I, how you say, teach you to do this - what do I get out of it?” 

Leon quizzically watched as Raihan spun the hat around on his index finger before catching the rim in one smooth motion. 

“How about you tell me who you are interested in?” 

Leon’s blush returned tenfold, bringing his thoughts back to the present as he lunged forward and tried to grab his hat. Which was to no avail when Raihan pulled back, Leon practically in his rival’s lap as his hat was held just out of reach. 

“Come on, don’t be mean! You challenged me!” 

“I never agreed to tell you!” 

“Oh? But I am ever so interested because here you are,” Raihan grabbed Leon’s chin, tilting the other’s head to look up at him, “the bachelor of the century no doubt. And someone has managed to capture your interest after all these years enough for you to come to me. You have to admit, this is incredibly intriguing.” 

Leon didn’t move as he made a low sound in the back of his throat, to soft to be a growl but too noticeably frustrated to be a hum. 

“If I win, AKA teach you the in’s and out’s of this whole kissing business, then you have to tell me who you are interested in at the end. Deal?” 

Raihan ran his thumb over Leon’s bottom lip, the other shivering slightly at the touch as he lowered his hand to balance on the Gym Leader’s knee, using the leverage to push himself up and further into his rival’s space. 

“Deal,” he said, confidence pouring off him in waves as Raihan blinked back in surprise before his signature grin replaced his features as bright blue eyes bore into gold ones. 

“Deal,” Raihan repeated back, placing Leon’s hat on his head and pushing the rim down into Leon’s face, causing the other to sputter slightly before pulling back to sit on the bench. 

Raihan got up and began moving to the door, turning to leave until the other spoke up. 

“Wait,” Leon quickly started, “when do you want to do...practice again?” 

Raihan grinned widely with his sharp teeth shining and eyes narrowed in rapt interest. 

“When do you want another lesson?” Raihan asked, amused tone embellishing his voice. 

“Next time I’m in Hammerlocke? How does that sound?” 

Leon was due back in Hammerlock in a few days, and even if there became a scheduling snafu he would be back in less than a week anyway. 

“Sounds good, it’s a date,” Raihan said as he turned to walk out. 

Once Raihan was out of sight and silence enveloped the space Leon groaned loudly in frustration, bunching his hands into fists and pressing his palms to his eyes. 

“This is such a bad idea,” he said to himself, wiping a hand down his face before touching his lips, “but Arceus he agreed to it!” 

Leon grabbed his Rotom phone, quickly opening to his saved contacts as he called Sonia. 

But before he could get out a hello she said, “I will not give you any more relationship advice. I told you just to ask him.” 

“Well, I did but…” 

“But?” 

Sonia looked up from her stack of papers to her Rotom Phone, waiting for Leon to continue as he said, “I kind of...asked him differently?” 

“Leon, you are the Champion of Galar. Honestly, the fact you are nervous about some crush that we’ve all known you’ve had for Arceus how long now is really quite entertaining, but incredibly irritating.” 

Sonia didn’t pull punches, and while the duo were not as close anymore, Leon still valued her objective opinion and insight nonetheless. Thus, he usually came to her for advice. Which somehow ended up to where he was now. 

“You - Okay let me get this straight instead of asking him out, you asked him to help you LEARN how to kiss, then CHALLENGED him, and now you have a DATE? You cannot be serious. Wait, and he said YES?” 

Leon could physically feel her tone, squinting every time she raised her voice another octave. 

“Yeah? I see him in a few days?” 

Sonia leaned back in her chair, playing with the end of her hair as she sighed. She really couldn’t believe these two boys. 

“Sounds great then. Maybe at some point between you putting your sloshing about, you can go “oh yeah by the way I like you” like a normal person.” 

Silence enveloped the space for more than a moment before Sonia looked back through the phone at him and saying, “Oh my Arceus you are really in deep. Well, have fun with your little smooching sessions.” 

Leon began to say something back, but Sonia hung up instantly before he could retort. Leon sighed, putting away his phone and getting up to leave. He really was in deep, that much was true. But now he made a deal to tell Raihan who he was “interested” in; like that was enough to describe the intense feelings that flooded his chest every time he so much as looked at Raihan. The kiss had short-circuited his rational thinking, swarming him with a tingling feeling that overwhelmed his thoughts. But he wanted it to happen again, so much so he contemplated for a moment about running down the hall and pulling Raihan into another room and kissing him again. Not that he knew how to do that, and the idea in his head sounded so much simpler than he knew was real. So instead he counted Wooloo in his head, blowing out air through his nose and walking out with his composure in check. 

One full day passed before Leon was left wide awake at the Budew Inn with the remembrance of Raihan’s lips clouding his thoughts. He barely managed to get any sleep the night before, waking up to an indecent state staining the inside of his trousers as he imagined those rough but somehow soft lips on other parts of his body. But now he couldn’t even get to sleep. He uncorked a pandora’s box and got a taste of something real. The knowledge that the person of his affections had ACCEPTED their whole agreement was just too much to think about. 

He was able to keep his wandering thoughts at bay the entire day and afternoon, Champion duties and the like keeping his mind busy. Unfortunately, the point of having an entire private hotel room was to have him relax afterward, and he certainly could do anything but unwind. 

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else, but everything led back to Raihan. Training led back to the Gym Leader giving him pointers on how to best effectively use Dragon-Type moves with Charizard. Or his schedule with his Champion duties reminding him that he would see Raihan in just a few days. Even thinking of home made him wonder what it would be like to have him there at a family dinner and what his rival would think of his impressive collection of snapbacks. 

He sat up and threw the sheets off his legs, feeling hot in all the right but wrong places. As he began to stand he grabbed his phone, moving to look out the window to the sleeping city below.

“Raihan loves to fly over the city at night,” he said out loud as he opened the window. 

The cool night air was heaven against his skin, the fresh and serene atmosphere making him sigh contentedly. He scrolled through his phone, leaning his elbows against the edge. Most of his pictures were of him with the Gym Leaders’ or pictures of himself that the media would take. He had to admit, he wasn’t a great photographer, and that the Rotom’s always got the better pictures of him anyways, but he noticed that most of his pictures that he saved held that familiar Dragon-Type Gym Leader he had come to feel more than platonic feelings for. 

He sighed at a particularly good shot of himself with his hand out to Raihan, who was laying on the ground after his most recent loss as the other’s Rotom phone zipped around. Defeat made his rival’s face scrunch in annoyance but still looking up at Leon with the most energetic grin. He always looked at Leon like he was brighter than the sun, and it made Leon’s insides jump knowing that after a match Raihan wasn’t upset or discouraged, but used that loss as an excuse to grow stronger every time. 

Leon rotated the phone in his hand, turning the device off as he tapped his knuckles against the ledge. He was thinking he should call Raihan, maybe ask how he was doing; but it was too late in the evening, right? And while Raihan never went anywhere without his phone in his hand, an impromptu call just in the middle of the night to just check up on him? But Leon pushed the thoughts away, putting the phone to his ear as the dial tone called out before he could think back on it. 

It rang 3 times before Leon moved the phone back to hang up, unsure what to even leave in a voicemail until he heard wind and static in the background and a familiar voice yelling through the speaker, “Leon! Yeah! What up!?” 

Leon had to pull the phone away from his ear, background noise grating as he replied in a normal tone, “Nothing just wanted to say hi.” 

“Well - hi!” The noise died down slightly, but Leon could still hear the telltale flapping of wings.

“Are you flying? Don’t tell me you picked up your phone while you’re flying!” 

“Then I won’t tell you!” 

Leon could practically see the smile over the phone, feeling affection bubbling to the surface at the thought of Raihan. 

“Don’t tell me you just called just to say hi?” Raihan asked, and Leon scrambled on trying to think of an excuse. 

“I just...yeah? Yeah - I guess I did. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” 

Leon flinched inwardly because he knew he was interrupting. Raihan loved to fly at night over Hammerlocke. The various buildings and structures that surrounded the castle were prime spots for dragons to soar and perch, adding an extra challenge for the flying taxi’s most of the time; but he was going to ignore that fact for now. 

“You can never interrupt me. Where are you at this time?” 

Well, if Raihan wanted to continue the conversation who was he to say no. 

“Motostoke. Budew Inn to be specific. Not as drafty as Hammerlock Castle.” 

“I’ll pass along your feedback to Sebastian. I'm sure he will be THRILLED to hear that our Champion finds our home just too drafty for his sophisticated tastes,” Raihan teased, Leon rolling his eyes dramatically even though the other couldn’t see. 

“Don’t you dare, the last time I even asked him for a Fresh Water he practically jumped to the ceiling.” 

Raihan laughed openly as he replied, “Yeah - I can see that, he practically idolizes you after all.”

Leon hummed in acknowledgment, because who didn’t really, but didn’t continue further as he listened to the sound of Raihan saying something in the distance that he couldn’t make out over a strong gust of wind that blocked out the other’s voice. 

“Hey want to see something cool?” Raihan asked voice light and barely audible over the background noise. 

“Sure?” Leon replied, wondering curiously what the other had in mind. 

“Close your eyes.” 

“This is a phone conversation.” 

“Yeah, I know! Close your eyes!” 

Leon honestly had no idea what Raihan was thinking, so he closed his eyes. 

“Count to 10 in your head.” Raihan continued, and suddenly the wind on the phone blocked out any other sound, but Leon did as he was told. 

As he counted to 8 he felt a gust of wind hit his face, but he didn’t open his eyes until he hit 10 when he felt something press up against his lips. His eyes snapped open as he faintly saw Raihan pulling back, Flygon waving at Leon with its trainer on its back with a wild grin.

“I’m pretty cool after all.” 

Leon just smiled openly, moving back to let Flygon float carefully over the ledge as Raihan jumped off his Pokémon’s back and into the room through the window. After returning Flygon to its Pokeball he turned to Leon, who was just standing with a small smile on his face that was pointed directly at Raihan. The Gym Leader rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Leon’s gaze, unsure of what to say next or if he should say anything at all. 

“You didn’t have to come a whole city away. I’m sure Flygon is tired.” 

“I was close by somewhat, and are you doubting my Pokemon now too? Is that a challenge? I bet Charizard can’t keep up with Flygon.” 

Leon scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, leaning his side up against the window edge as he countered, “You should know that Charizard can take you and your team on any day.”

Raihan noncommittally waved a hand at the other, walking further into the hotel room like it was his own. 

“They don’t even give you the penthouse?” Raihan asked, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down on the mattress a few times. 

Leon turned and closed the window before replying, “I specifically ask them not to. Despite what Chairman Rose wants, I do not need a huge suite with a room larger than my own home. Besides,” he paced over to where his PokeTeam were sleeping in their Pokeballs on the nightstand, “I’m not any more special than the regular trainers here.” 

“You’re plenty special,” Raihan quickly said, leaning his hands back on the bed and looking up to the ceiling, “you’re the Champion of Galar. And if that wasn’t enough, you’re my greatest rival. You have to admit not just anyone gets that title.” 

Raihan turned and close-eyed smiled at Leon, who in turn just let out a puff of air in acceptance, moving to sit down next to his rival. 

“You really didn’t have to come all this way though,” he said, feeling a tad guilty that he called Raihan and indirectly had him fly all the way here. 

But guilt was overshadowed by happiness at the reality of having Raihan actually be there with him, physically in his space rather than listening to him over the phone. Even though he wasn’t even sure what to talk about. 

“You missed me so much already that you wanted to see me right?” Raihan started, watching Leon closely as the other didn’t react other than look off to the side sheepishly. 

“I just like your company. It’s better than some hotel room alone.” 

“That’s why you should ask for the penthouse!” Raihan sing-songed back as he leaned in closer, putting one hand on Leon’s clothed knee. “Did you want to do something?” Raihan whispered, looking at Leon with interest in his eyes. 

Leon gulped, looking down at the hand and following Raihan’s arm up to his neck until his gaze stopped at his rival’s mouth before quickly turning away to face the wall entirely when Raihan smirked. 

“Come on, don’t be shy on me now. I didn’t even know you could be this shy - it’s kinda cute.”

Leon bit his tongue, trying to urge down the blush he knew had to be forming, not wanting to fumble around from what he remembered like last time. He was Leon after all, he wasn’t shy! He was the spotlight of Galar and wouldn’t back down from any challenge! 

Leon whipped his head back towards Raihan, composure in place as he said, “you don’t have to ask to kiss me.” 

“But how would I know if you’re paying attention then?” He quipped, voice lowering an octave as he moved closer, placing a hand on the bed next to Leon’s thigh as he grabbed the back of Leon’s head softly. 

“Unless you want to do something else?” Raihan said, suddenly pushing away and letting go, leaning to fall back entirely on the mattress as Leon’s brain tried to catch up with the turn of events. 

Leon’s eyes were already closed when he had felt Raihan’s breath on his face, bunching his eyebrows together in newfound excitement when Raihan had placed a hand on the back of his head. But now the other was laying back on the bed, arms out to his sides with his legs dangling off the edge, watching Leon’s dumbfounded reaction. Which, if Raihan had anything to say about it, was a hilarious sight to behold as he watched Leon stare off into space where Raihan was a moment ago before glancing down to him with the same shell shocked expression. 

“We could play GO, watch a movie, or I don’t know,” Raihan shrugged, trying to contain his amusement as best he could, “whatever you want.” 

Leon wanted Raihan to touch him, kiss him, or at the very least stop with the smug all-knowing expression that the other was barely hiding. 

“Oh yeah sure - we could watch a movie,” Leon started, eyes closing in annoyance as his eyebrows bunched together in frustration with a forced a grin. 

Leon turned towards the bedside table as he began reaching for the remote when he suddenly felt Raihan shift on the mattress behind him, two strong arms coming to wrap around his pajama-clad front before pulling him back slightly. 

“Is that what you REALLY want to do?” 

Leon was pulled back into Raihan’s chest, hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear and hoodie-clad arms circling possessively around his waist. The touch alone was electrifying, but the whisper in his ear made his thoughts melt away. 

He glanced to the side at Raihan, looking into the other’s determined and strong-willed eyes for a moment before Leon brought his hand up to cup the back of Raihan’s jaw, pulling the other closer until there was only a breath away between their lips. 

“Teach me something,” Leon whispered against Raihan’s mouth, glancing up quickly to the Gym Leader’s half-lidded eyes matching the forming blush that began growing hotter at the sensations of Leon’s touch. 

“Don’t stop till I perfect this,” Leon added almost inaudibly. 

Raihan surged forward instantly, a hand going back to Leon’s hair and pulling him forward, turning the other so they were face to face. Leon felt every nerve in his body light up simultaneously, focusing primarily on the hand in his hair as he pushed himself towards the taller boy, moving his lips against Raihan’s just like he had done before. The more Raihan grasped at his hair the harder it was to contain the small noises in his throat that tried to escape. But the constant attention eventually drew a moan out of Leon, growing louder when Raihan ran a hand through the long purple locks. 

Raihan hummed in appreciation, pulling again to test out the reaction. He smiled against Leon’s mouth when he heard a broken whine turning into a gasp against his lips. Raihan took the initiative to part the Champion’s lips more with his tongue, earning a startled reaction for a moment as Leon stopped moving. Raihan ran a soothing hand from his long hair to the back of his neck, coaxing Leon to push back slowly and move his lips. 

The gesture was enough to get Leon starting up again, but with a bit more intensity then Raihan was expecting. Leon pushed them back, the Gym Leader having to put an elbow out behind him on the bed to stop himself from being prone entirely. The new position allowed Leon more room in Raihan’s lap, the shift making Raihan lean up to continue kissing the other boy as the Champion straddled his hips with the mattress dipping further in response to their combined weight. Raihan placed a hand on Leon’s waist as the Champion gripped at Raihan’s jaw and shoulder, both of them trying to balance up against one another. 

Leon had always been a fast learner, a trait that allowed him to become the Champion and put his all into everything he did. Show him an example and he got it instantly, knew the in’s and out’s without further explanation. And it looks like that trait extended to areas outside of just Pokémon training as well. 

Raihan couldn’t help but wrap his tongue around Leon’s, highly interested to see how far Leon wanted to go. He prodded further into the wet heat of Leon’s mouth, barely containing his own pleasurable noises in return. But Leon was following Raihan, and while they were both panting between each other, neither of them knew what to do or where to go from their current situation.

Raihan knew what he wanted, what he had been dreaming about for as long as he can rememberer about the Champion of Galar, ever since their first real adult fight where he lost against Leon. The exhilaration of the match, the adrenaline that pumped through his veins for days, Leon was an addiction. No other partner, no other fling ever lasted because they never satisfied him like Leon did. 

Raihan could feel his nerves on fire, his entire body reacting with a need to pull Leon closer and make him moan out incomprehensible nonsense with the same energy of screaming out to an arena after a victory. But unfortunately, he knew couldn’t push too much or too far. Before Leon had called, Raihan had taken Flygon out to the sandstorm skies above the Wild Area outside of Hammerlocke, trying to keep his mind working to keep his thoughts off the other. One full day of being away from Leon after their little arrangement had set heated thoughts turning faster than his head could keep up. So much so that his trainees began worrying when Raihan fought against them more than usual, but with his battle style sloppy and distracted. 

He wanted to see Leon so bad, and he wasn’t even thinking about kissing him. Well - he was, but he couldn’t help but remember Leon’s smile and those gorgeous eyes, the intensity of the will to win and victory that always brought a shine to Leon’s face. And just like that Leon had called, and Raihan could not think of anything else other than being alone with him immediately. 

This led to where they were now, and while Raihan wasn’t complaining, he suddenly felt dread in his gut when he remembered one thing. This was an arrangement between them, but it wasn’t because Leon romantically liked him. No, this was to impress someone else; someone Leon was interested in that wasn’t him. The thought alone made him jealous, annoyance and envy crawling under his skin. He would show them, show the world and whoever this person was that no one could ever make Leon feel as satisfied as Raihan could.

He grabbed Leon’s waist, sitting up slightly as he pressed a hand onto Leon’s back. The movement had the other raising an eyebrow, letting out a small yelp when the world turned, and Leon suddenly finding himself on his back lying back fully on the plush mattress with Raihan caging him in as he leaned over him. Raihan looked furious, teeth bared and an intense look that Leon only ever saw during fights directed right at him. Which, if Leon was being honest, was more than attractive when combined with the low light of a single lantern illuminating the room. 

Raihan grabbed Leon’s wrist, thumbing at the pulse point before saying, “I can get your heart beating loud, but what does it take to let me hear you more?” 

Raihan was teasing, the furious look turning to gaze directly at Leon as a blush spread further across both of their cheeks. The heat between them increased when the Gym Leader ducked down to the side of Leon’s jaw, eyes peering up to look at Leon’s pleased face as the other laid open-mouthed kisses against the Champion’s skin. Raihan moved his fingers Leon’s hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing Leon further into the bed in a dramatic and unnecessarily attractive display of strength and command. 

Leon moved with Raihan, leaning back to allow Raihan more access to his jaw and neck as the Gym Leader kissed his earlobe before whispering, “what would the sponsors say if they saw our precious Champion with a hickey?” 

Leon’s eyes shot open, turning to Raihan who leaned up to stare directly back when the other breathily replied, “that’s not kissing.” 

“Kissing is much more than lips to lips,” Raihan retorted by kissing the back of Leon’s hand.

“See? I kissed you.” 

Leon groaned in aroused frustration, rolling his head back into the sheets that just happened to expose more of his skin in the loose-fitting pajama shirt. Raihan leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the side of Leon’s neck, causing a sharp but quiet gasp to escape Leon’s lips. Raihan continued pressing feather-light kisses that turned into small suckles on his rival’s neck, Leon downright biting his own lip to stop some of the more indecent noises from escaping. 

“Come on - let me hear you. People love hearing you talk don’t they?” Raihan goaded, pressing another kiss to the junction where Leon’s neck met his shoulder. 

Leon muffled something into his free hand as Raihan peered up to the other, eyes connecting for a moment before his purple-haired companion quickly looked away and said, “you’re just too much.” 

Raihan must have thought he was joking because Leon was the one making him feel overwhelmed. But instead of a witty retort, he just sighed lightly, dragging his lips up to just below the small tan line where Leon’s usual Champion turtleneck laid against his skin and opened his mouth to lick at Leon’s neck as he felt his rival pushing up into him with an eager response. 

Raihan had to stop because he wanted to keep going but this was Leon, and Leon wasn’t his to keep going with; the idea alone breaking his heart as jealousy pricked at the forefront of his thoughts. 

He growled a deep noise in the back of his throat before biting down hard on Leon’s neck, hearing the other’s shout turn into a broken cry mix of pain and pleasure as Raihan quickly sucked at the skin. With a satisfying kiss, he watched as the blooming bruise formed on the surface against Leon’s neck, right below the tan line where his usual shirt would lay. 

And with that he sat back fully on his knees, letting go of Leon’s hand and watching the Champion throw an arm over his own eyes as a bubbling laugh escaped through his lips. Raihan couldn’t help but laugh along in some mixed up form of arousal and amusement, feeling nothing but affection for the Champion of Galar who was currently below him, on his hotel bed, laughing through kiss swollen lips as a hickey formed on his neck that Raihan left there himself. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Raihan started, rolling to the side and laying on the bed as he closed his eyes. Raihan tried to push the negative thoughts away, wanting to keep the reality of their agreement to the side for himself to pity over later. He didn’t want to spoil this moment with Leon. 

But he eventually looked up to the other’s handsome face, unable to stop himself from asking he said, “how long is this for?” 

Leon looked at Raihan questioningly, head rolling towards his shoulder slightly awaiting an explanation. 

Raihan realized what he had said out loud and cursed himself, flinching when he sat up and asked again, “how long are these lessons for you going to last?” 

Leon blinked as his thoughts working overtime as he tried to find an answer. Did Raihan not enjoy kissing him? Was Raihan waiting to just be done with him and these lessons? It didn’t make sense, as Raihan would take as much time to train and fight and learn to be stronger, but at the same time, this was entirely different. 

“Until you think I’m good enough.” 

Raihan huffed out a small condescending chuckle that made Leon’s thoughts prick with worry. 

“You’re already good enough for anyone. I’m surprised whoever you’re interested in hasn’t just offered them to you already.” 

“I’m hoping they do,” Leon started, realizing that if he spoke anymore he would let his secret slip, and then not only would the “lessons” be over, but possibly an entire friendship-rivalry as well. 

And if there was one person Leon was not willing to lose, it was Raihan. 

Raihan pushed himself to his feet, anger mixed with frustrated jealousy evident by the glare cast to the floor. He walked towards the window keeping his shoulders square and facing away, not wanting to upset Leon but also wanting to suddenly be as far away from him as possible. 

He let Flygon out of the Pokeball with a flick of his wrist as he opened the window with a bit more force than necessary, his Pokemon glancing between the duo as the other carefully exited. The Champion was frozen in place as Raihan turned to look at him with a carefully composed smug and prideful look. 

“Whoever this person is better know how lucky they are,” Raihan stated, tone hard and callous, leaving no room for Leon to interject as the Gym Leader was gone in a flash. 

Leon ran to the window and watched Raihan fly away, walking forward to grip the ledge for a moment with both hands before tears began to form. He didn’t know if it was his frustration of being unable to be honest or his worry that being honest would lose something he was unwilling to part with. He didn’t know if he had somehow upset Raihan, deflating that maybe Raihan just didn’t like him. A million and one thoughts raced through his head as he slammed a fist down at his side with the crisp midnight air breezing around him, smudging a tear track that ran down his face. 

They didn’t talk for a few days after that. Leon managed to reschedule his Hammerlocke visit to today, and it was already well past afternoon. They hadn’t talked or seen one another since Raihan stormed out of Leon’s hotel room nights before, and the Dragon-Type Gym Leader was annoyed and on edge as ever. 

Instead of affectionate thoughts of Leon, his head was clouded with self-pitying questions of not being good enough or strong enough. Or sometimes even worse, the possibility of Leon hating him after all because he messed something up. All which he knew were irrational, but still didn’t quiet his intrusive thoughts. 

Raihan had checked Leon’s Hammerlocke hotel room twice, asking his own staff and reception if the Champion was there. They had said no every time, telling him that the staff did not know of his whereabouts. Surely Leon had to be done with official business by now because even Raihan was done greeting sponsor representatives. He managed to track down Oleana, who was filling in for Chairman Rose for this particular trip, asking where Leon was in a flat tone with his hoodie up, face hidden behind then teeth motif design and hands in his pockets as an angry aura radiated off him in droves. He wasn’t upset, nor was he lonely nor nervous or disappointed (and even if he was he wouldn’t admit it,) but he wanted to know where Leon was even if he didn’t plan on talking to him. This was Hammerlocke after all, his home - his turf and territory. Raihan was supposed to know where everyone was and what was happening in his city. 

But Oleana just shrugged, tapping away on her phone as she replied, “he left not too long ago. Headed out the back entrance.” 

“Which back entrance?” 

From Raihan’s knowledge the only entrance was the front, the back door leading to the stairwells which spun upwards to different parts of the castle in many alternating directions and with some floors having nothing but empty rooms. Raihan sighed as Oleana confirmed that the specific route Leon has taken was indeed through the back door; to which the Gym Leader had to restain a further noise of annoyance when given confirmation. He had to remind himself that Leon was amazing, even if this particular trait of directional aimlessness was a tad annoying. 

Raihan started up the stairs, looking for any sign to where Leon might be. Unfortunately, this path was taken by all his staff, as they lived and worked at the castle interchangeably; and of course, mainly every door seemed usable. He began to walk up past the main corridors, deciding that it was better to start from the unlocked but unused hallways at the top and work his way down. He sighed loudly as he opened a door that read “hotel floor under construction,” and walked through. This specific hallway had been “under construction” for the latter half of the year, no plans to continue further with the update until they could get the elevators up and running to this floor and fix the main staircase. But he silently thanked Arceus when he saw Leon standing at the end of the hallway, looking out of an open window to the empty arena stage below. At least he wasn’t going too have to try and track him down through a million flights of stairs and off section hallways. 

He whistled a high note, knowing he caught Leon’s attention by the way the Champion flinched, but he didn’t move or look at him further. Raihan walked forward, hands in his pockets as he lowered his hood, standing next to Leon as he leaned against the stone wall, entire body facing the man as he nonchalantly said, “what are you doing up here?” 

“Got lost.” 

“Like Tauros you did. I know you can at least read.” 

Leon smirked but didn’t say anything, leaning forward more on his elbows as he crossed his legs over one another with his cape billowing down around him. 

“Do you think I’m cut out for someone to like me?” Leon asked suddenly, the unemotional tone in his voice making Raihan frown. 

“What are you talking about? Everyone likes you.” 

“No - like, in a relationship. Why would anyone even want to put up with this constant hounding and attention and all these stupid adult responsibilities and feelings and - Ugh!” 

Leon threw his hands up, ruffling the sides of his hair into more of a mess before turning to Raihan. 

“It’s not even about being an adult Leon, although it’s part of it.” 

“I’ll ruin their reputation if they’re with me, it will make a whole mess of things and just, why does it have to be difficult?” 

Leon was speaking in riddles and Raihan wished he would be more specific, just a name or even a description of who he was talking about. Anything at all to give Raihan a hint who he would have to threaten to beat up should they ever break Leon’s heart. The Champion ground his foot into the flooring, gripping the sides of the window sill as he turned to look at the cobble and stone wall, anxiousness winding up his nerves tighter than a bowstring. 

Luckily, Raihan knew just how to fix this specific issue. 

He grabbed the back of Leon’s cape, making sure to grab his shirt too for good measure as he began dragging the other towards the door that led to the stairs. 

Leon sputtered, trying to find footing and failing as he yelled, “Ra-Raihan! Let me go!” 

“Fight me,” Raihan said as he stopped for a moment to let Leon stand on his own feet. “One-on-one. I’m assuming your Charizard against my Duraludon.” 

Leon’s face melted from frustrated overthinking to his confident smirk, nodding as he followed Raihan quickly down the steps as they made their way to the empty Hammerlocke arena. Raihan left the stadium lights off, the sunset giving off enough glow to let them see as they both took their place at the center stage as they simultaneously turned to one another. 

Leon spun in place once, ending on his signature Charizard pose as the music began playing over the speakers surrounding the stage; Raihan grinning and betting the sudden audio was the work of his trainee Sebastian but didn’t voice this out loud. Raihan just smirked knowingly before slouching down, roaring out as he threw out Duraludon while Leon released Charizard.

And so the match began. 

Leon was fierce, energy buzzing between them in what felt tangibly electric and alive as their Pokémon clashed between blow after blow. Duraludon was able to stand up to the super effective Fire-Type moves that Charizard held, countering back with Dragon-Type abilities that landed just as effective hits. But neither of them dynamaxed, saving the gimmick for an audience and open stage. 

The battle grew close, each of them exchanging blows to each other as sweat ran down their foreheads, the exhilaration of battle like a live wire pulsing through them as adrenaline coursed through their veins. Leon threw his cape to the ground, the weather effects of the stage tossing the fabric to the edge of the arena in a dramatic display. Raihan dug his heels further into the dirt as he yelled out to dodge one of the Charizard’s attacks but Duraludon was slow, and even with the low visibility the hit from Charizard still connected. A critical hit and Duraludon fainted, Raihan returning his Pokémon to its Pokeball before it even hit the ground. 

The storm began to slowly die out, but before either of them could even see each other Raihan was running towards Leon. Before he could brace against the other charging towards him the Champion was on the ground, Raihan above him with excitement in his eyes but a glower across his face. He knew Raihan wasn’t going to physically fight him, but the sudden force of being tackled had Leon instinctively trying to sit up. But he was pushed back down into the well-manicured grass as Raihan pinned his wrists down, straddling his waist and leaning his entire weight on Leon to keep him on his back. 

Leon looked up to his rival who was visibly panting above him, mouth parted and chest heaving lightly as his eyes glowed in the sunset light. Leon didn’t know what to say, watching intently as time seemingly slowed down around them. Leon couldn’t hear the blaring music playing in the distance anymore, only the sound of his own madly beating heart as Raihan bared his teeth in a wide smirk, a small blush forming on the Gym Leader’s cheeks before hungrily sweeping down and capturing Leon’s lips. 

Leon tried to push back in tandem with Raihan, but the other was moving like a man possessed, nipping and sucking and practically forcing his way Leon’s mouth when Leon tried to gasp for breath. Raihan kissed desperately into the other, wrapping his tongue into Leon’s mouth as far and as close as he could go. Leon tried to talk, tried to get anything out but his lips were glued to Raihan’s, and it wasn’t that he was complaining! No, quite the opposite, but he just wanted to bring whatever this was to a more private place. 

After a few breathless moments, Raihan pulled back, drool dripping down his chin slightly as his lips glistened from the sloppy kiss. 

“My room?” Raihan asked, waiting and watching Leon’s expression for any sign at all of wanting to stop. 

But his worries were assuaged when Leon only nodded quickly, using his strength to sit up and pull Raihan to his feet when the other fell back, intertwining their fingers as he waited for Raihan to lead the way. The taller boy just laughed in barely concealed excitement as he pulled Leon along, passing by wandering trainers and other citizens alike, not even caring if any of them saw them. 

When the elevator doors closed Raihan had Leon up against the back wall, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up to get a better angle. The kisses were softer this time, the passion still fueling between them but sweeter as it relayed affection and neediness. A combination that Raihan almost whined in annoyance at being interrupted by when the elevator doors opened to the private hall that held the Gym Leader’s section of the castle. As he pulled Leon along his rival laughed under his breath, just eager as Raihan was and amused by the whole turn of events. They had to stop for a moment for Raihan to fumble around in his pocket for his keys, Leon taking the initiative to wrap his arms around Raihan’s waist in the process and pressing his face against the other’s back, nuzzling slightly as Raihan tried to keep his thoughts in order enough for him to open his door. 

After a few tries with the key, they both entered the room with Raihan quickly turning to push Leon up against the wooden frame and shutting the door effectively in one go. He captured Leon’s lips again, tongue darting out instantly to lick his way into Leon’s mouth. To which the purple-haired boy opened willingly as he tilted his head in response, similar to what Raihan had shown him as he met the other’s tongue in the middle once more. 

The wet appendages slid back and forth, Leon’s head hazy as he worked off muscle memory and the short but valuable lessons Raihan had taught him. And from the small noises Raihan was making in return, he would wager he was getting the hang on kissing. 

The Gym Leader pulled back only for a second, instantly dipping down to Leon’s neck and nipping at the high collared Champion standard turtleneck as his hands slid over Leon’s chest and torso, earning a shiver of anticipation in return. Leon felt his hands suddenly braced up against the door, keeping him held up with the help of Raihan’s strength alone as his legs were quickly becoming useless at the overwhelming sensation of his rival around him. 

Leon unabashedly moaned when Raihan bit into a spot just below his ear, feeling his pulse quicken as another hickey began forming above his high collared neck-line. Leon rolled his head to the side, managing to bring one of his legs up to press up between Raihan’s legs, earing a hum in acceptance from the other.

“You want this?” Raihan asked, peppering kisses across Leon’s jaw before looking down at the open-mouthed, closed-eyed, blushing and wanton face the Champion of Galar bore below him.

Somehow Leon managed to swallow the lump in his throat and nodded furiously, but that wasn’t enough for Raihan. He wanted to hear Leon, know that in this moment that he would only be thinking about him and no one else. 

“Say it. Say you want me.” 

Raihan pushed closer, moving one of his hands to wander and tease the waistband of Leon’s shirt as his other hand kept Leon’s chin in place, forcing the other to look at him. Raihan’s stare was intense, and Leon almost wanted to melt into the floor under the absolute ferocity of the blue-eyed gaze. He didn’t even realize he hadn’t moved his arms from where Raihan pinned his wrists against the door earlier until his thoughts clicked into place. 

“You win,” Leon said, making Raihan blink for a moment before pulling back. 

“What?” 

“You win. I want you.” 

Leon walked forward when he felt Raihan lean back, crowding into Raihan’s space before adding, “you want to know who this is all about right?” 

Raihan rolled his eyes as his mood slowly began dwindling into negative thoughts as want was replaced with jealous anger. But he kept quiet as Leon pushed him back with the intense force of the other’s direct gaze alone, sitting down on the edge of his dark-colored mattress when his knees hit the soft edge as Leon stopped in front of him. 

“You. Raihan - I want you.” 

Leon grabbed the front of Raihan’s hoodie, pulling him forward until their lips almost touched.

“Me?” Raihan asked, dumbfounded and confused all the same. 

“You’re my greatest rival. My other half and the person I’ve been in love with for Arceus knows how long. And right now I want nothing more than for you to teach me how to make you feel good.” 

Leon straddled Raihan’s waist, watching the other’s slowly all-consuming blush grow stronger as the words turned in Raihan’s head. Leon laughed lightly when his rival’s eyes widened, pieces clicking into place when he grabbed the back of Leon’s neck and brought them together. He could feel affection on the kisses Raihan left on his lips, grasping at him to be closer until Leon was fully seated on top of Raihan’s thighs. The new position had him smiling against the kisses, making Leon pull back as he looked up to see the softest look he had ever seen on Raihan’s face 

“You have to be joking. You’re telling me this whole time I could have been kissing you senseless?!” Raihan wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist and pulled the other forward as Raihan leaned back to move against the pillows and covers, shifting so Leon could straddle his waist as Raihan palmed at Leon’s chest over the other’s shirt. 

Leon leaned into the touch with his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure at the feeling. 

“Is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched because you’re acting like my hands are bliss itself.” 

“Anywhere and everywhere you touch me feels like I’m on fire. You have no idea how nice this feels.” 

“I can take a guess if you would put your hands on me too.” 

Leon sighed in a huff of relief as Raihan unzipped his jacket, showing off the tight-fitted uniform underneath. Leon ran a finger from Raihan’s chin slowly down over his neck, pushing his weight down on Raihan’s hips as he squeezed at different parts of the Gym Leader’s chest. 

“You’re going to have to lead because...I...uh,” Leon started and stopped, unsure how to word his uncertain actions. 

Raihan gripped Leon’s hips, carefully moving him to a bit more innocent location further up towards his abdomen and not directly above his slowly flagging half-mast erection. Something that Leon seemed to notice with a flirtatious grin as he teased a few fingers under Raihan’s waistband in a similar display to what Raihan did earlier, the skin on skin contact sending chills of excitement up Raihan’s spine. 

“You don't even know what you’re doing?” Raihan asked, teasing smirk on his lips as Leon quickly looked up to him. 

“I was hoping you could help me learn as I go. Or do I have to challenge you again?” 

Leon’s blushing but confident smile sent jitters of arousal tingling through Raihan as he quickly worked through the countless scenarios and fantasies in his head, not sure where to even begin. Leon leaned down, kissing Raihan’s jawline as he began to remove the other’s orange headband and shucking Raihan out of his hoodie and shirt along with any clothing he deemed unnecessary. Leon bit down on Raihan’s neck harshly, earning a quiet gasp of surprise as Raihan’s attention went from browsing his own catalog of fantasies back to Leon in reality, the noise of surprise turning into audible moans as Leon worked on sucking and kissing needily at Raihan’s neck. 

The Gym Leader’s hands were under Leon’s shorts, palming and squeezing at his ass through the legging material in impatience. 

“Take these off,” Raihan demanded as he pulled at the edge of the fabric. 

Leon instantly leaned back, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown hazy with lust as he huskily replied,

“Say that again.” 

Raihan’s eyebrows rose a fraction before a knowing look crossed his face as an ever-telling snarky grin painted his features. 

“You like being bossed around?” 

Leon didn’t say anything, only looked down at Raihan with passionate anticipation as Raihan laid back more into the pillows, hands moving to rest behind his own head and chest flexing as he lowered his voice and commanded, “take off your clothes.” 

Leon all but jumped off Raihan, moving to sit back on his knees as he threw off his shirt, shimmying out of his shorts first and throwing them to the side, showing off the tent on the front of his pants with a dark stain visible on the front of the white material. Raihan grinned flirtatiously as Leon removed the leggings, never breaking eye contact until all that remained was his Pokeball patterned boxers. 

Raihan whistled low as he palmed appreciatively at Leon’s toned, athletic, and all-around strong body. His imagination never could compare to the real thing, or know exactly how sensitive Leon was when he gasped in pleasure as Raihan ran a hand over his nipples. 

“What do you want to do?” Raihan asked breathily, pulling Leon forward to be flush against him as he kissed into Leon’s mouth. Leon didn’t know how to respond, because the only thing in his mind was Raihan. It would have been easier to answer what Leon didn’t want. 

Somehow he found the will to pull back, ghosting his hand over Raihan’s waistband before peering up at him and lowly asking, “can I touch you? How should I touch you? Tell me.” 

Raihan rolled his head to the side, embarrassment combined with affection overtaking him as he breathed out a “yes,” feeling Leon rub carefully but confidently at the tenting firmness over the blue and orange colored shorts. Leon moved his lips to Raihan’s neck again, biting down above his collarbone and licking at the indents he left before kissing his way to Raihan’s chest. Leon’s hands worked in tandem with his lips, fingers moving to slip a hand under the waistband of the shorts and teasing around Raihan’s length. 

Raihan almost whined in impatience, grabbing Leon’s hand before saying, “like this.” 

Raihan pushed his shorts down entirely and moved to wrap Leon’s fingers around him, eyes shut in pleasure as Raihan bit his lip to hold back a moan from the contact alone. 

“Now - move. I’m sure you’ve done this on yourself before at least, right?” 

Raihan had to ask because he was going to burn up in embarrassment if the answer was “no.” 

But that slight worry died out completely when Leon responded, “only when I think about you.” 

Raihan’s dick twitched in interest at the statement, a breathy laugh escaping past his lips as he bucked up slightly into Leon’s hand as the other pumped Raihan’s length in slow movements. He knowingly teased with minuscule pressure, squeezing and twisting only when he reached Raihan’s head before back down to feather-light touches as he reached the base. Leon used his other hand to palm at himself through his underwear, moaning in pleasure as Raihan watched in rapt attention. 

“How often do you think about me like this?” Raihan asked, flirtatious lit highlighting his voice as Leon started moving faster but still not enough, just teetering on the edge making Raihan’s head swim. 

“Remember that night you came to my hotel room? I called you because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Leon stopped his movements on both of them, bringing his hands to Raihan’s stomach before moving his hands up across Raihan’s chest, dragging his nails across the firm torso and appreciating the way the Gym Leader below him seemed to melt under his touch. 

“Kiss me,” Raihan commanded, knowing he would resort to begging soon if Leon didn’t pick up the pace soon. Leon leaned down, clothed dick pressing up against Raihan’s naked and leaking erection as they both moaned quietly against each other’s lips, taking in each other’s sounds of pleasure as Leon began to rut against him unabashedly. 

“You’re comfortable like that?” Raihan asked, quickly glancing down at Leon’s underwear before back up to his face, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead as Leon looked down at himself like he forgot about his underwear. 

After a beat passed between them Raihan rolled his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow before pulling down Leon’s waistband himself, saying “I always have to be the one to help you don’t I?” 

Leon just gave a shy, flustered smile as he went back to rutting up against Raihan, large hand wrapping around both of them. The combined slickness of the precum leaking down and Leon’s strong and deft hand sent Raihan’s thoughts into a haze, barely able to even concentrate on Leon who was panting, rutting, and being an absolute shameless mess above him. 

Raihan grasped at the sheets with his other hand tangling in Leon’s hair and pulling the other closer, groaning in heated pleasure against Leon’s lips as he felt the Champion work faster and gripping harder. 

“Rai - hey, look at me.” 

Raihan opened his eyes that were clouded with lust, matching the deep red blush across his cheeks as he peered into the half-lidded dark golden iris’s Leon held. The direct and needy look sent Leon stuttering out of pace, Raihan’s name escaping his lips once more as bucked forward roughly, grabbing Raihan’s hand in the process and using his strength to push his rival further into the mattress. Raihan looked down to watch Leon’s body become taut, his fingers clenching in the hand that was on his own as the heat pooled in his abdomen. 

“Leon-,” 

Raihan started, gripping Leon’s hand tighter as the other leaned down to kiss him, cutting off whatever Raihan was going to say next. But it didn’t matter as his entire body was on fire yet electricity running down his spine as they both came at the same time onto Raihan’s stomach. Raihan could barely breathe as Leon finished them, pulling him flush against his lips as he arched into Leon, feeling the wet and hot liquid pool on his stomach as Leon hunched over him. But the Champion didn’t stop, worked them past completion until Raihan yelped when Leon continued further pumping his rival oversensitive to work him post-orgasm. 

The embarrassed look on Leon’s face turned into a sheepish smile as he leaned back when Raihan smacked his arm, rolling on his side next to Raihan on the bed. They were officially spent, both emotionally and physically. Until Raihan could think of a coherent thought besides “I wonder what Leon tastes like,” he figured he was checked out mentally too. 

“You’re really too much,” Raihan started and turning to face Leon who genuinely smiled back. 

“Go get me a towel to clean this mess up,” Raihan said in slight irritation as the quickly cooling white mess on his stomach began to flow down his side. 

Leon was up in a flash, going over to the side bathroom and coming back with a dark purple and red towel with the Dragon-Type insignia decorating the fabric. 

“And you think I’m tacky with my sponsored clothes.” 

“I don’t wear my official Gym Leader branded bathroom towels outside. But if you want me to-“ 

Leon shut him up with a light smack of the fabric against his face, cleaning up the mess before dumping the used towel in the nearby hamper. Leon didn’t return to the bed right away, his back turned to Raihan as the Gym Leader moved to sit up. 

“Leon?” He asked while trying to be serious for a moment without sneaking too much of a peak at the other’s chiseled behind. 

“We...I...how in all of Galar is this going to work?!” 

Leon quickly turned to face Raihan, who was staring at the other in utter confusion as Leon began to ramble. 

“You are amazing and fantastic, but deserve someone that can be here for you and give you everything you want! We’re rivals! The media will eat you alive! You’ve seen how they can be and -“ 

Raihan tuned him out at some point as he grabbed his Rotom phone off the bedside table, lying back entirely while skimming through his feed until Leon walked over and all but yanked the electronic out of his hand. He looked down at Raihan with annoyance and worry written all over his face, confusion adding into the mix when Raihan just laughed as he grabbed the back of Leon’s head. 

“You think I care about what anyone else thinks of me? I’ve publically lost to you 10 times in a row and continue to joust being the strongest in all of Galar.”

Leon pulled back, searching Raihan’s eyes for any sort of trick as Raihan continued, “you’re not going to stop being my rival just because I’m in love with you.” 

It was more of a demand than a statement of fact but either way, Leon was taken aback with his blush returning as Raihan took the opportunity to pull him down and back into the bed as he threw the covers over them both. Warmth enveloped them as Raihan looked down at Leon, who was holding his red face in his hands sheepishly. 

“I still can’t believe you put on this whole charade-“ 

“I like you,” Leon cut Raihan off, sitting up slightly to look up to Raihan as he added, “I like you so...I challenge you to kiss me?” 

Raihan’s signature grin was quickly plastered on his face at the sheer incomprehensibleness of Leon, the Champion of the Galar Region. But he could never back down from a fight. So he quickly pulled Leon forward for another kiss, always accepting a challenge from his greatest rival. 

(Epilogue:) When Raihan awoke after apparently falling asleep, Leon was lying awake in bed, Rotom phone open and thumbs moving across the keyboard as he sent someone a message. Raihan sneakily looked to the device, seeing Sonia’s name on the screen as Leon typed out, 

“So uh??? I think he’s my boyfriend now???” 

“You don’t know?!” She replied in all caps with a facepalm emoji. 

Leon stared at his phone for a second with a blank stare, Raihan laughing inwardly in amusement at the confused blink the other directed at the electronic before grabbing the Rotom phone out of Leon’s hand suddenly, reading that it was late into the evening before putting it next to his own on the bedside table. 

“Hey -“ Leon started but was shut up instantly when Raihan leaned into Leon’s space, toothy grin present on the Gym Leader’s face as Raihan said, 

“Lesson number 2. If you want to ask someone out you have to ASK them.”

Leon glared at his smirking rival for a moment, trying to hold his own ground but couldn’t contain his embarrassment for long. After all, he was naked in bed with an equally naked Raihan and a look so attractive it was hard to directly stare at. He brought his hand up to where his hat usually would be, trying to grab the rim that wasn’t there on his head as he tried to hide his face. He couldn’t look at Raihan for the Gym Leader was gorgeous and much too much for him. 

Raihan nipped at the purple-haired boy’s lips, sharp tooth coming to bite softly as Leon kissed back lightly as the Gym Leader waited patiently for the Champion to continue. He had waited this long for Leon, he figured he could wait a bit longer. 

“Raihan, I challenge you to date me,” Leon quickly said, moving his hands away from his hair and looking directly into the confident blue-irises that were intensely peering back at him. 

“Try again,” Raihan sing-songed, pressing closer and grabbing the back of Leon’s hair. 

Leon huffed out in annoyance and flustered shyness, both of which quickly melting into affection when Raihan leaned his forehead against the others. 

“Okay, so the score is 11 to 1 right?” 

Leon blinked, sitting up and pushing Raihan back before responding loudly, “this isn’t a Pokémon battle!” 

“You can’t resist these charms though!” 

Raihan flexed slightly, causing Leon to roll his eyes in exasperation. 

“Can’t believe I’m in love with you,” Leon said as he laid back down with his back facing Raihan as he mumbled into the pillow. 

Raihan snickered and ran a hand over Leon’s side, kissing his cheek and replied softly, “A challenge from the Champion of Galar? As your greatest rival, I accept your challenge. Because who would I be if I, Raihan, the greatest Gym -“ He was cut off by Leon hitting him in the face with a pillow before he leaned up to kiss Raihan again.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Don’t worry, Leon’s hat and cape were returned fresh and clean by the very dutiful Sebastian, which they found laid and folded out in front of Raihan’s door the next morning. 
> 
> Leon if you're out there just know I am literally going to end your entire career. I've already done so, but it is very important to me that I end his entire existence. The amount of emotions akin to the spirit of rivalry I feel for one purple-haired idiot is ridiculous. 
> 
> Also!! Thanks for Reading!! I know it's a little OOC, I like playing with my own character projections and headcanons in this fictional play place. You'll be surprised, I'm currently writing an entire hurt-comfort fic where Leon is just crying because I said so. But I hope this was kept in character enough. I'm gonna work on adding more British vocal niches and intricacies. If you like this, check out my other works with other fandoms! Writing is a little different, but that's what practice is about!! If you leave a Kudos or a comment I will give a Yamper one pet.


End file.
